Mauvais Pressentiment
by Llily.B
Summary: [Slash DMHP] OS : De tout temps, j’ai toujours eu, au plus profond de moi, la peur de te perdre. C’est pour cela que ce soir… Cette nuit… Je te serre une dernière fois contre moi…Je profite de ces derniers instants de bonheur avant que l’on me les enlève.


**Auteur :** Lily.B le retour XDDD

**Disclamer** Toujours pas à moi que ça en est désespérant :(

**Genre :** Suite à la réaction d'une de mes bêta, je vous conseilles de prévoir la boites de mouchoirs… ¤ Lily qui se demande quand elle écrira quelque chose de joyeux ! humm…¤ Angst/Love et tristoune !

**Pairing **: DM x HP of course

**Avertissement **: Attention, ceci est un Slash, je répète ceci est un SLASH, je prierais donc au homophobe d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. De plus la deuxième partie contient un **lime** rajouté par les bons soins de **dark.setsuna** parce qu'elle trouvait que cela manquer. Pour toutes réclamations, plaintes ou autres… Veuillez vous adressez à elle… Sinon n'oublier pas de la remercier.

**Rating :** On va dire T je comprends toujours pas ces ratings :(

**Résumé : **De tout temps, j'ai toujours eu, au plus profond de moi, la peur de te perdre. C'est pour cela que ce soir… Cette nuit… Je te serre une dernière fois contre moi…Je profite de ces derniers instants de bonheur avant que l'on me les enlève.

**Note&Co : **Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau One-Shot… Je délaisse momentanément la section Yu-Gi-Oh ! pour le présenter… Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point l'appel du Seto/Yami est irrésistible XD  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Avis aux Lecteurs :** Pour toutes **Réponses aux Reviews, **c'est toujours la même rengaineveuillez (ou n'oubliez pas) me laisser votre **adresse e-mail**. Merci.

_RAR de Ice Blue Eyes :_

**Lou :** Je te remercie pour tous tes adorables compliments, et je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé cet OS. Je te remercie pour ta review, mais tâche la prochaine fois de me laisser ton adresse. Ça t'évitera d'attendre trois mois pour avoir une réponse XD Bonne Lecture si tu passes par là !

**Remerciement :** A **Yami Aku**, **dark.setsuna** et **Nami Himura** pour vos corrections ! Oyez brave gens, sans toutes ces bêtas cette fic ne serait qu'un immonde tas de fautes d'orthographe !

Sur ce vous pouvez maintenant lire tranquille XD Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Mauvais Pressentiment**

* * *

_-_

De tout temps, j'ai toujours eu, au plus profond de moi, la peur de te perdre.

Le seul fait de te savoir séparer de moi à jamais me fait mal au cœur…

Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi…

Cela serait tellement vide.

Où irais-je ? Et que ferais-je ?

Nous somme encore si jeunes.

C'est pour cela que ce soir… Cette nuit… Je te serre une dernière fois contre moi…

Je profite de ces derniers instants de bonheur avant que l'on me les enlève.

Demain.

Je serais fixé.

Mauvais pressentiment ou simple peur de te perdre ?

J'espère vraiment que c'est la peur.

Cette peur sourde qui me dévore les entrailles et que je refoule sans cesse, passant le plus de temps avec toi.

Mais le fait est qu'elle est toujours là…

Quand je mange, et quand je bois.

Quand je dors et que je rêve inlassablement de toi…

Quand je te fais l'amour et me noie dans ton regard de jade…

Elle est présente…

Elle est ancrée en moi…

Tatouée sur ma peau…

Dans chaque geste tendre et dans chaque mot doux….

Elle est comme mon reflet dans un miroir.

J'arrive à te la cacher…

Mais parfois, comme ce soir le masque se fendille et tombe.

Je sens ma gorge se serrer et des larmes glisser lentement sur mes joues…

Pourquoi pleurerais-je si ce n'était pas un mauvais pressentiment ?

J'ai peur…

J'ai si peur…

Je ne veux pas qu'on t'arrache à moi…

Pas comme ça…

¤

Et je la sens monter en moi,

Perfide et glaciale

Traîtresse et mensongère

Emprisonner mon cœur et ma raison…

Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Je ne peux même plus respirer…

Pourquoi est-ce à moi que ça arrive ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

¤

Mon étreinte autour de ton corps chaud se fait de plus en plus forte….

Et pourtant tu dors encore…

Bercé par la force de mon amour.

¤

Je t'aime tu sais ?

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit

Mais pourtant ces sentiments sont bien là…

Bien cachés au plus profond de mon cœur…

Parce que ce sont des choses que je ne sais pas dire…

Un jour peut-être…

Mais pas maintenant…

Je veux te les dire, je veux que tu les aies entendus… Que tu le saches avant de mourir.

¤

Je ne veux pas te perdre et tant pis si c'est égoïste de ma part !

Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que tu me reproches le plus souvent ?

Ce n'est pas comme si, on pouvait me juger. Pour une fois…

¤

Alors je ferme les yeux et me laisse petit à petit envahir par le sommeil…

Cette douce torpeur que je ne voudrais quitter, demain, si tu n'es pas à mes côtés.

J'embrasse une dernière fois ton front,

Caresse tendrement ta joue…

Et effleure amoureusement de mes lèvres les tiennes…

Avant de prier tous les Dieux auxquels je ne crois pas

Pour te revoir vivant le lendemain.

§

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

§

Je me réveille doucement.

Les pâles rayons du soleil filtrant au travers des rideaux viennent me chatouiller la joue et m'apporte une chaleur autre que la sienne.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il n'est plus à mes côtés…

Il est déjà parti… Me laissant au pays des rêves le temps d'un instant avant de passer au cauchemar de l'angoisse à mon réveil.

Instinctivement je resserre les draps sur moi…

J'ai froid…

J'ai peur…

¤

Il a longtemps insisté pour que je ne l'accompagne pas,

Prétextant qu'il préférait me savoir en sécurité plutôt qu'en danger près de lui.

Je revois encore nos disputes houleuses face à ce problème épineux…

N'avait-il donc pas assez confiance en mes qualités ?

En moi ?

¤

Mais ce n'était pas une question de confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était une question de peur.

C'est pour ça que j'ai cédé.

Et que je me retrouve à affronter seul la mienne…

A combattre ce mauvais pressentiment qui m'a rongé toute la nuit.

¤

Je me décide finalement à ouvrir les yeux.

Une rose posée sur le drap avec un mot me sourit.

Je ne peux qu'afficher une expression boudeuse :

C'est moi qui fais ça d'habitude.

Voleur d'attention particulière !

Mais au fond, je suis bien content qu'il pense à moi de cette façon.

¤

Je m'imprègne une dernière fois de son parfum avant de me redresser dans le lit.

J'hume la rose, puis la repose.

Je combats la peur qui s'empare de moi alors que je prends le petit bout de papier.

_« N'est pas peur… Je serais bientôt là… C'est une promesse… Je t'aime »_

Un rire glacial s'échappe de mes lèvres sans que je puisse le contrôler…

Il me demande de ne pas avoir peur…

En d'autres mots de ne pas m'inquiéter ?

Mais quel imbécile !

Quel genre d'homme serais-je, si je ne m'inquiétais pas un temps soit peu, pour la personne que j'aime ?

Vraiment c'est ridicule !

Et ce rire sans joie ne fait que renforcer ce mauvais pressentiment.

Il résonne dans notre appartement

Vide de toute âme.

De toute vie…

¤

Je me lève, indifférent à cette douleur sourde qui m'empoigne le cœur…

Ça va passer... Ça passe toujours…

Et puis il m'a promis qu'il survivrait…

Qu'il serait bientôt de retour…

Et Harry tient toujours ses promesses,

N'est-ce pas ?

¤

Je tente tant bien que mal de me rassurer…

Mais pour être honnête, je ne crois pas un mot de ce que je pense…

Vous y croyez-vous ?

Et bien pas moi…

J'ai ce sentiment qui me ronge… Qui me dévore…

Qui me pousserait à commettre l'irréparable.

Une putain de peur égoïste,

Une putain de peur d'enfant !

Qui fragilise tout mon être et me rend dépendant d'une présence.

¤

Je me glisse sous la douche,

Et l'eau qui coule sur ma peau,

Emporte avec elle toutes ces appréhensions.

Après tout aujourd'hui est un jour comme un autre ?

Il y a des gens qui vont mourir et d'autres qui vont naître…

Des gens qui vont souffrir et d'autre qui vont survivre…

Oui, en fait, aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres…

Il sera noir et sanglant…

Mais comme tous les autres.

La Terre ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner,

Même si ses mers se repeignent en rouge,

Même si sa terre devient cendre,

Même si ses paysages deviennent ruines…

Non vraiment.

Alors pourquoi je me fais tant de souci ?

C'est un jour comme un autre.

Honnêtement Draco, tu ne convaincs personne là.

¤

Aujourd'hui est différent parce que c'est le jour où le Survivant affronte son Destin…

Où l'homme que j'aime se bat pour tout un peuple au nom de la paix et de la justice.

Où l'homme que j'aime se bat pour moi, pour nous… Pour notre avenir…

C'est le jour où tout va changer…

Que ce soit en bien ou en mal…

Aujourd'hui le monde change de face…

Et si Harry ne revient pas…

C'est tout ton monde qui s'écroule.

¤

Finalement, me retrouver seul en ce jour funèbre n'est pas conseillé.

J'aurais dû insister plus.

Granger et Weasley ont eu le droit de l'accompagner…

D'être avec lui, là où j'ignore qu'il est

Et moi, je suis obligé d'attendre ici…

D'attendre bien sagement que cela se passe.

¤

Je sors de la Salle de Bain et m'habille rapidement de tes vêtements.

Tu es bien trop loin de moi pour que je ne puisse m'habituer à ton absence.

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque, prends quelques livres,

Et vais m'installer dans le salon.

¤

Et commencer l'attente.

Oublier cette angoisse…

Ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne me quitte pas…

Qui n'est peut-être même pas justifié…

Qui n'est peut-être que le fruit, le reflet de ma propre peur.

Mais qui est toujours bel et bien présent et qui se rappelle à moi

Dans les moments où je suis le plus vulnérable…

Où ma solitude contemple tristement mes faiblesses

Où je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

¤

Ce n'est ni un manque de confiance, ni un manque d'amour…

Au contraire…

C'est un trop plein.

Un trop plein qui alimente mes frayeurs et mes cauchemars.

Ça devrait être interdit d'aimer comme ça…

Aussi bien pour nous, que pour tous les autres…

Ça nous éviterait bien des souffrances inutiles.

¤

Ça éviterait à mes larmes de glisser à nouveau le long de mes joues,

D'être enchaîné à cette peur de perdre l'autre

Qui nous rend jaloux,

Qui nous rend fou…

Ça éviterait bien des tourments, et bien des soucis

Si seulement la peur n'était pas le propre de l'homme

Au même titre que les larmes.

¤

Mes paupières se ferment accablées par tous ces chagrins,

Ces remords, ces peurs…

Et je plonge de nouveau au pays des cauchemars sans rêve.

§

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

§

Je me sens si bien…

La douce chaleur qui m'enveloppe est si rassurante que je ne voudrais jamais la quitter.

C'est comme si j'étais à ma place… Comme si rien n'avait changé…

Le tumulte qui m'habitait semble soudain s'être envolé…

Ma peur, apaisée…

¤

J'entrouvre les yeux et découvre avec stupeur que la 'douce chaleur' n'est autre que le corps hâlé de mon amant.

Je me redresse vivement, le réveillant par la même occasion.

Comment me suis-je retrouvé dans notre chambre alors que j'étais dans le salon… Quel jour est-on ? Pourquoi Harry est-il ici ?

Mon trouble doit se lire dans mes yeux car il pose une main tendre sur la joue, m'intimant de me calmer.

¤

« Que… Quoi ? »

¤

Je le vois sourire. C'est que ça l'amuse en plus !

Est-il seulement conscient de ce que j'ai pu ressentir durant son absence ?

¤

« C'est fini » me dit-il...

¤

Bordel. Je comprends rien.

¤

« De quoi ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? »

« Le Lord Noir. A Oxford. Hier à 22h54. Je l'ai tué. »

¤

J'ouvre ma bouche puis la referme dans une parfaite imitation ridicule du poisson rouge alors que j'enregistre les informations.

¤

« Et tu n'as rien ? »

¤

Je tends une main hésitante vers lui.

J'ai peur de le toucher…

Peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

¤

« Oh si, bien sûr quelques cicatrices de ci, delà, mais mis à part ça… »

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase que je l'attire brusquement à moi et l'enlace amoureusement, soulagé de le savoir de nouveau avec moi.

« Tu es revenu » je murmure.

« Ne te l'avais-je pas promis ? »

Si. Et Harry Potter tient toujours ses promesses.

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je veux dire dans notre lit ? »

« C'est beaucoup plus confortable que le canapé, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Stupide Gryffon ! » je râle.

¤

C'est que j'ai eu peur. Et lui, il glousse. Ce qu'il m'énerve.

J'ai passé les pires vingt-quatre heures de ma vie.

Bon d'accord, je me suis endormi et alors ?

Le stress c'est assommant.

Et lui, il se marre !

Je le hais !

¤

« Tu me raconteras ? » je lui demande dans une toute petite voix tandis qu'il nous recouche.

« Promis » me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

¤

C'est si bon. J'adore sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes…

Sa langue jouer contre la mienne…

Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'était cette appréhension, ni pourquoi elle s'est subitement emparée de moi.

Elle est partie se terrer au plus profond de mon âme et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ça… Et les caresses de Harry…

D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'il devient trop entreprenant…

Dominant…

Un Malfoy ne se soumet jamais,

Même lorsqu'il est assujetti par ses sentiments !

D'ailleurs, je vais m'empresser de lui rapprendre.

¤

Au fond,

Si on a peur pour les gens auxquels on tient.

C'est qu'on les aime non ?

Et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

¤

J'inverse subitement la situation, le plaquant entre moi et le matelas.

Un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il me dit que mon immobilisme le surprenait jusqu'alors.

Ma main glisse le long de son torse et s'hasarde sous son tee-shirt,

Sa bouche effleure alors la mienne tendrement.

Il m'embrasse longuement,

Comme pour me rassurer,

Me confirmer sa présence à mes côtés…

Mes doigts s'aventurent rapidement le long de la braguette de son pantalon,

Il me mord la lèvre d'un geste mutin et remue des hanches sensuellement.

Je meurs d'impatience de le faire mien, de le posséder et de ne plus jamais risquer de le perdre.

Harry Potter m'appartient, soyez-en certain

Il se cambre langoureusement tout contre moi, me murmure qu'il ne me quitterait pour rien au monde…

Quand soudain …

§

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

§

Une douce et fraîche caresse sur ma joue, me fait papillonner des cils.

Qui ose me réveiller alors que je faisais un si plaisant rêve ?

Minute…

J'ai bien dit rêve ?

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me noie dans un regard bleu nuit, pétillant de malice.

Blaise…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander qu'il me jette un pull au travers du visage.

¤

« Habille-toi ! » m'ordonne t-il

¤

Par réflexe et sans doute encore à moitié endormi, je m'exécute.

Une minute… Une minute !

Depuis quand Zabini me donne t-il des ordres et moi, lui obéis ?

J'ai soudainement un nœud au fond de l'estomac…

ÇA NE VA PAS DU TOUT ÇA !

¤

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Zabini ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Je te croyais… »

¤

Le reste de ma phrase se meurt aux creux de mes lèvres tandis que je commence à entrevoir la situation…

Ce n'est pas possible… N'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'est pas ce que je crois…

¤

« Blaise… » geins-je

¤

Il s'immobilise soudainement au milieu du hall…

Son regard me fuit…

Et je le devine, plus que je ne le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure…

Il ne devrait pas être là !

Il le sait et sait que je le sais…

¤

Mon angoisse délaissée ressurgit alors en moi

Tel un feu pour me brûler vif.

¤

« Où… »

¤

J'ai peur de poser la question qui me pique la langue…

Ou plutôt… J'appréhende surtout la réponse qui va suivre…

¤

« Où…Où est Harry ? » je demande finalement.

« Habille-toi Dray… sil te plaît »

¤

Il ne me regarde toujours pas et son manège commence sérieusement à m'agacer,

Alors que ce mauvais pressentiment qui avait,

L'espace d'un instant cessé d'exister…

Réapparaît traîtreusement en moi…

Me laissant comme un goût amer dans la bouche.

¤

« BORDEL ZABINI ! REGARDE-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE ! »

¤

Mon brusque éclat de voix n'a aucun effet sur lui.

Il a, à peine bougé… n'a même pas sursauté…

Comme si, il s'y attendait.

¤

Son visage se tourne doucement…

Enfin, autant que cela lui soit possible étant donné qu'il est toujours dos à moi.

¤

« Habille-toi… » répète-t-il obstinément.

¤

Sa voix plus lasse que d'habitude…

Comme une supplique muette,

Me fait accéder à sa demande.

Et ignorant ce sentiment qui me broie le cœur,

Je m'engage dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir un peu,

Et accessoirement retrouver fière allure…

Parce que vous m'excuserez, mais un Malfoy avec une chemise froissée et bien…

Ça fait tâche.

¤

Lorsque je reviens dans le salon,

Blaise n'est plus là…

Il m'attend à l'entrée,

Près à partir.

Cela ne fait que renforcer l'étrange sentiment qu'il avait fait naître

Dès l'instant où j'avais posé les yeux sur lui…

Il aurait dû être avec Harry…

¤

J'enfile hâtivement ma veste,

Et le regarde enfin.

¤

« Où allons-nous ? » j'interroge, un mélange de crainte et de curiosité se traduisant dans ma voix.

¤

Il joint ses deux mains aux miennes, tandis que j'attends une réponse…

Qui je sais, ne tardera pas à venir, cette fois.

¤

« A Saint Mangouste… » souffle t-il.

¤

J'ai à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que nous transplanons.

§

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

§

Je suis anormalement calme alors que nous déambulons au travers des couloirs froids et blancs de l'hôpital.

Comme si l'annonce de mon ami m'avait soudainement arraché le cœur…

Comme si… Elle avait ôté tout sentiment de mon âme.

Je me sens vide.

¤

Aucune émotion ne traverse mon visage, redevenu impassible.

Je ne cille même pas quand Granger,

Bras bandé, se jette à mon cou pour y déverser ses larmes.

Non je reste de marbre…

¤

Mes traits ne se troublent même pas,

Lorsque je l'entends s'excuser…

Me demander pardon…

Je ne jubile pas…

¤

C'est étrange cette sensation de ne plus rien ressentir…

De ne plus être vivant…

Humain ?

¤

Même cette peur…

M'a abandonné…

Je ne la sens plus couler dans mes veines…

Me glacer le sang… le cœur.

Plus rien…

¤

Une simple marionnette…

Un automate…

Voilà ce que j'ai l'impression d'être.

¤

Mes gestes sont mécaniques,

Ma voix quand je parle est neutre,

Mes sens sont altérés…

¤

J'écoute ce que l'on me dit sans pour autant l'entendre,

Ma vue est floue alors que je distingue chaque angle que forme ce couloir,

Mon touché, je crois, est âpre…

¤

Granger s'est apparemment écartée de moi…

Puisque Blaise me conduit présentement vers une chambre.

Je vois sans lire un numéro… suivi d'un nom…

_Son nom_…

¤

Mon cœur semble soudainement se réveiller,

Tant il s'affole…

Je sens le moindre de ses battements cogner furieusement contre ma poitrine…

Comme s'il allait sortir…

Comme s'il voulait s'enfuir…

¤

Je sens de nouveau,

Ce sang glacé couler le long de mes veines…

Et cette peur sournoise s'emparer de mon âme,

Pour former un nœud, au fond de ma gorge.

¤

La pièce est d'une blancheur aveuglante,

Qui m'écoeure déjà.

Mes yeux s'attardent sur le seul et unique lit qui l'occupe.

La forme qui se dégage de l'amas de couverture me semble familière…

_Trop_ familière.

¤

J'appréhende brusquement ce que je vais voir…

Ce que je vais découvrir…

J'ai envie d'approcher…

De me rassurer…

Ou de tout bêtement constater que je ne suis pas dans la bonne chambre…

Que ce n'est pas Harry que je vois étendu au milieu de ses draps blancs.

¤

Mais l'inquiétude me cloue sur place.

J'ai peur de faire un pas…

Un tout petit pas qui risquerait à lui tout seul,

De bouleverser ma vie entière…

¤

Pourtant je ne veux pas fuir…

Ne pas être lâche…

N'était-ce pas le principal argument qui me poussait à t'accompagner ?

Non… Je ne suis pas un lâche…

Cette guerre, je voulais la faire !

Je voulais être présent à tes côtés.

Triompher avec toi

Ou

Mourir

Avec

Toi.

¤

Je pense qu'aujourd'hui…

C'est le moment de te le prouver…

De te montrer à quel point je peux me montrer,

Fort et Valeureux.

Fier et Courageux.

¤

D'être Gryffondor là où le Serpentard est roi…

¤

J'avance alors lentement,

Mais résolument vers ce corps aussi pâle que la mort…

Étrangement…

Aucune émotion ne me traverse lorsque je me rends compte qu'il s'agit incontestablement de toi.

Je suis de nouveau vide…

Pourtant, je l'ai bel et bien entendu…

Ce fendillement…

Comme des éclats de verres…

Comme des débris de miroir…

Comme des lambeaux de cœur…

Comme des morceaux d'âme…

Se brisant à mes pieds.

¤

Ma main se lève pour aller caresser ton visage,

Puis s'égarer dans tes mèches folles,

Non sans m'avoir dévoilé au passage,

Cette preuve accablante qu'est ta cicatrice.

¤

« Que s'est-il passé ? » je questionne, un peu perdu dans la contemplation de mon amant.

« Ecoute Dray… Je ne suis pas sûr que… »

« QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ ? »

¤

Je vois Blaise baisser la tête…

Il ne veut pas soutenir mon regard…

Sûrement a-t-il trop honte de ne pas avoir tenu la promesse qu'il m'a faîte.

¤

« Mais tu vas me répondre oui ? Je ne te demande pas de me faire le récit de la guerre de Troie, je veux savoir où t'as merdé ? »

¤

La colère a pris possession de mon être…

Je l'entends plus que je ne la sens…

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi grossier…

Et pourtant… Je n'ai pas arrêté avec lui… Aujourd'hui.

¤

« Je ne sais pas Draco… Je sais que je devais le surveiller… Et c'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Je t'assure… Mais comprends aussi que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir à l'œil 24h/24…Et lorsque j'ai pu, à nouveau poser mes yeux sur lui… le Lord Noir n'était plus, Harry étendu sur le sol… J'avoue avoir eu très peur à ce moment et je me suis précipité vers lui. Il respirait encore mais ne répondait pas à mes appels. Je l'ai même supplié d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais rien à faire… Je l'ai finalement transporté à Saint Mangouste avant de venir te chercher… »

¤

Je n'ai rien dit le long de son récit…

Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

Ma main ne cesse de jouer avec ses cheveux,

Lui prodiguant de douces caresses…

Lui assurant ma présence…

¤

Sa respiration est calme…

Ses traits détendus…

Comme s'il dormait paisiblement…

¤

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » je m'informe alors…

« Ça non plus, on ne sait pas… Les médecins parlent de coma magique… Mais ils n'ont jamais rien vue de tel…Harry refuse de se réveiller…Comme s'il ne voulait pas revenir… Ou ne pouvait pas… »

¤

_Ne pas vouloir ?_

_Ne pas pouvoir ?_

Ces derniers mots résonnent en moi

Comme sonneraient les cloches,

Annonciatrices de longues heures de souffrance…

D'agonie…

De mort.

**Owari**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! 

Je tiens à préciser que ceci est un One-Shot et donc, par conséquent qu'il n'y aura pas de suite possible... Cependant, un autre OS est en cours d'écriture et il sera, pour ceux qui veulent le voir... Une** sorte** de séquelle à Mauvais pressentiment...

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ?

Bisous à tous !

¤ Lily qui repart faire mumuse avec Seto et Yami ¤


End file.
